The Awakening!
by Night-Avenger1698
Summary: The First Order has just Fired their big bad weapon but they are about to be surprised by another being that is about to join the fight, well maybe not join, its more like hes going to end it with neither the light side or dark side winning because this new being is far too powerful and no one can do anything about him. Please review and be kind.
**OK So I am trying to add more Stories to my portfolio. This story is just something I thought up sitting in my room, it pulls a little from the comics as far as Thor is concerned. I love Thor so much as a character and obviously Star Wars is just Star Wars, I don't think I need to say more than that.**

The First Order had just done the incomprehensible, they finally fired off a large beam of energy with the intent of destroying the remaining planets of The Republic. All the Planets around could do nothing but stare at the sky fearfully as the bright light passed by their worlds, desperately hoping that they are not on the The First Order's execution list. The Rebels had picked up the energy signature and determined its course, they held their breath already knowing the fate of the intended targets.

The beam of light travelling at mind boggling speeds through the stars suddenly hit something, rattling it and tossing it around the vast expanse of space, yet even with this energy meant to destroy planets, the object it had hit was still completely intact. The First Order had picked up on the object, alerting their superiors that it was somehow still intact provoking large amount of disbelief and anger from everyone around. Then, just as quick as it was travelling all the energy was gone. The Republic planets remained intact and everyone watching waited with baited breath.

The object that the weapon had hit turned out to be a casket made of shiny metal. In it slumbered an old being, oh yes he was old as he has been around since man was fighting with swords and spears instead of light sabers and planet destroying weapons. While the weapon wasn't enough to even crack through the casket's outer shell it did shake it enough to awaken the being slumbering inside. He awoke and within moments his great all seeing gaze and all knowing mind had swept across the universe in which he resided and suddenly he possessed full knowledge on everything that had happened since the day he decided to fall into his deep sleep.

The First Order was in panic mode, their ultimate weapon had just disappeared, well, not the weapon itself as the entire planet was still there, it was more like someone had stolen the bullets from the air. Clones were running around following orders from their commanders while Kylo-Ren had immediately gone to convey the scene to his master Snoke. Far away on an ancient planet covered in black sand Snoke resided, he felt a movement in the force, something that stood on the light side, as a matter of fact at this point the dark side seemed close to extinction from the overwhelming force from the light side. Snoke knew it couldn't possibly be just the girl named Rey who has been recently providing headaches for the First Order, so he meditated, he reached across the galaxy with his mind and his power. He searched all the significant places he thought a being of such power would reside, he searched as far as he could and came up with nothing. The problem with trying to find the being was that his power wasn't present in one place, it was sort of everywhere and it was overwhelming. Finally an idea came to Snoke, the casket The First Order had hit. In his mind Snoke reached out to the casket, but before he could even inspect the engravings on the side of the object he felt an overwhelming presence as another being suddenly appeared, warning Snoke to stay away or he would be pummeled.

Snoke watched the person. He was tall and well built. His armor was Blue with gold running through parts of it, his gauntlets were red as is the cape that flowed behind him. **("Rune King Thor" Look him up, he's awesome)**. He had Golden blond hair running down his shoulders and his eyes were a deep blue. What Snoke found odd was that he didn't have any weapons on him and his Armour seemed ancient even by Snoke's standards. Ever being the snake who slithers to fill others ears with lies Snoke saw the opportunity that this being provides for the dark side, maybe he could convince him to join or maybe steal his powers. Snoke was about to speak up when the man suddenly appeared before Snoke in physical form. Suddenly Snoke was struck with fear, this being has just teleported past entire galaxies and entered the planet where the dark side is at its strongest yet he seemed unaffected by all the darkness surrounding him. All of a sudden the man was far more intimidating.

Thor watched as the snake tumbled backwards away from him. He knows what this "Snoke" has done and would have done if he had not awakened. So he watches as Snoke pulls his light saber behind his back and readies his force to defend himself if needed, not that he could do much against Thor. He now knows he has been asleep for seven millenniums, he wishes to go home and see his people, his friends, his family, the immortals and the mortals he had turned immortal when his time to be king had come and he didn't want to leave his friends behind. But, now it seems man has gotten themselves another war, only this time it is on a much bigger scale. This war has cost entire populated planets, trillions of lives and so many souls have been lost. Thor intended to stay and straighten this problem before he ascends home. So he turned to Snoke.

"Judgment has found you today Snoke and you have been found guilty, your punishment will be death."

Snoke was very worried but he was also sure that there is no way anyone could possibly possess the power to know of his past and his plans for the future, so he sneered at Thor "and who are you to pass judgment on others, your claims are those made by gods yet many have died and many will die and there is nothing you can do about it. If you want to kill me then here I am, you are more than welcome to take your try at what many others have attempted and failed at accomplishing"

On the planet with a weapon built into it Kylo Ren watches through a monitor as this being talks to his master. Kylo can see the fear in his master, he can see the worry. He also knows this being had taken all the energy fired from their weapon and then had teleported light years away within the blink of an eye. What this person is fully capable off is yet to be seen but kylo knows his master is far too vain to simply ignore this. Snoke will fight and the with way things are going he will loose.

Thor smirked at Snoke knowing it will only anger the Sith Lord. Snoke charged forward intending to decapitate Thor when suddenly something crashed through the roof and went straight to his opponent. When the dust cleared the man was holding a hammer, it was large and as intimidating as its owner, it had old writing on the side and seemed to be radiating power beyond belief. Snoke brought his light saber down to the mans abdomen but to his shock it was halted by the Armour, the man didn't even seem concerned as he back handed Snoke across the face sending him back to the other side of the building. The man then started walking towards Snoke as he slowly got back to his feet, Snoke can feel a few of his bones have been broken telling of the mans strength. He Reached to his force as a last resort and with all his might he pushed, the building crumbled and cracked and then was blown away along with everything else around, dust was once again thrown into the air and Snoke had to shield his eyes, when the dust settled Snoke gasped in fear as the man was now floating in the same spot he had been standing, there was a split in the ground and the ground the man had been standing on was blown away by Snoke's force push. Snoke now knew he was facing someone far more powerful then himself so he turned and attempted to flee only to find the man already standing behind him.

Thor's hand shot out and grabbed Snoke by his throat and with a Snap he killed one of the last of the most powerful sith's alive. Kylo Ren watches as his master was killed from one of the few cameras that had survived Snoke's power. He swore revenge but he ultimately knew that if his master had been killed easily then he himself had no chance. Kylo then noticed the man was staring at him through the camerra. What he said next coursed fear through all of the First order and especially Kylo Ren.

" I know you watch me, keep a close look because Thor the God of Thunder has awakened and the day of reckoning has come for the evils of this universe. Kylo Ren, your day of judgement approaches".

 **So? What did you guys think? I know it is kind of unfair pitting a nearly all-omni Thor against Snoke but I just wanted an easy win for the good guys because that has literally never happened. Dont worry though the new Star Wars movies will provide us with all the struggle we need in order for the good guys to win or at least bring peace.**


End file.
